Dientes y Colmillos
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Inicio de Owen como el cuidador a cargo de los velociraptores, enfocándonos más al peligro que se enfrenta al tratar con sus lindas dinosaurios nada dóciles. Todo antes de la abertura del parque de atracciones.También se hablará de su desastrosa relación con Claire.
1. Dientes y colmillos

Dientes y colmillos

Los científicos estaban pendientes del nacimiento de los nuevos cuatro velociraptores del parque. Todos apuntaban datos, y miraban sus relojes para señalar el horario exacto en que cada una de las criaturas abandonasen el cascarón. Ninguna de las personas omitía sonido, excepto por el rasgado de sus bolígrafos contra el papel, el cambio de página para seguir rellenando más datos, y los sonidos agudos de los chillidos por parte de los futuros recién nacidos.

Cada huevo era despedazado desde su interior por pequeñas pero filosas garras que se abrían paso al exterior. Los ojos de escleróticas naranjas y pupilas oscuras alargadas de los velociraptores parpadeaban viscosas al captar la luz que los rodeaba. Los animales cerraban los ojos por el brillo de la habitación, ya que la blancura de las paredes como la iluminación artificial les resultaba molesta.

Aquellas criaturas se quedarían por una semana dentro del laboratorio, para corroborar que su creación haya sido un éxito completo. Los científicos se dedicarían a analizar que su visión, oído como la cantidad de colmillos que tuvieran en la mandíbula fuera el correcto y prestablecido a la hora de programar los genes de dichos animales. A las personas de Jurassic World se les olvidaba que los seres que criaban contenían vida y no sólo eran experimentos exitosos.

El hombre entró al parque con su vestimenta desarreglada y sin ninguna preocupación que lo perturbarse. Todavía no se inauguraba el parque, así que andaba por las instalaciones con libertad, pero no se atrevía a fisgonear en los puestos donde los empleados acomodaban dinosaurios de peluche o discutían acerca de los precios para los alimentos. Oficialmente, no se imaginaba que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados, ya que de estar en la marina a convertirse en quien mide el peligro de las jaulas como la seguridad de los dinosaurios le sonaba insólito y hasta como una broma. Vaya, en su niñez lo más cercano que llegó a estar con una de esas criaturas era en los libros o rompecabezas, pero ahora, todos los niños ya no soñaban con un dinosaurio de mascota; sólo tenían que esperar a que sus padres tuvieran la posibilidad de pagarse unos cuantos días en el parque de atracciones para convivir con ellos.

Owen se encontraba calmo y predispuesto a trabajar, veía a todos los seres vivos como iguales, y su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más con sólo recorrer de vista a Jurassic World. Fue cuando lo sacaron de sus pensamientos por la voz de una mujer que le daba la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, Sr. Grady. Es un placer tenerlo con nosotros. Permítame que le muestre su área de trabajo.

Owen sonrió de lado, viendo de reojo a la mujer pelirroja, que con paso apurado y unos tacones demasiado altos se giraba para llevarlo a su zona.

—Mi nombre es Claire Dearing, soy la encargada del parque.

La mujer no parecía tener tiempo ni para respirar, pero Owen decidió que era mejor seguirla que estar detrás de ella. Entonces, el hombre apretó el paso y en pocos segundos ya estaba hombro con hombro al lado de la mujer y su atractiva figura.

Ambos viajaron en silencio en el auto de quien parecía ser la nueva jefa del ex perteneciente de la marina. Owen tosía, quizás para hacer plática. Sin embargo, la mujer se mantenía recia o hablaba por celular para mantener conexión con sus empleados. Owen, por la clara falta de interés de Claire con él, decidió acomodarse en el auto y ver el paisaje natural hasta que el carro se detuvo. Claire bajó de primero, se acomodó sus prendas limpias y bien planchadas, y esperó al Sr. Grady con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios colorados.

—Bonito sitio— comentó Owen al ver la enorme jaula que tenía frente suyo.

—Y de gran calidad— respondió Claire como si hablase con uno de los patrocinadores y avanzó a la entrada donde la recibieron los encargados de la misma.

Owen negó y volvió a seguirla. Esa mujer no daba tiempo ni para un respiro.

—Aquí estamos, Sr. Grady, en un momento le mostraré sus animales a tratar.

—Owen, por favor— dijo Owen recalcando su nombre.

Claire pareció no hacerle caso. Tampoco le importó mucho a Owen ya que la curiosidad de encontrarse con los velociraptores era más grande que cualquier hazaña que tutearse con su jefa.

—Por aquí, por favor— Claire puso unas claves frente a un monitor, y unas grandes rejas blancas se elevaron haciendo un sonido seco por el metal. Luego, ella entró con ese taconeo seguro y se paró con la espalda bien recta frente a un cristal, donde se vislumbraban cuatro crías de velociraptores que no rebasaban los 30 cm de altura y que jugueteaban entre ellas con esa violencia que en unos perritos daría ternura.

—Aquí los tiene, dígame, ¿qué opina de estas criaturas?— Claire se giró hacía Owen y con la mano le presentó lo que vendría a hacer sus herramientas de trabajo.

Owen pegó las manos al cristal que lo dividía de estar en contacto con esos pequeños dinosaurios. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos que no podía parpadear. Era cierto que los dinosaurios ya estaban de nuevo habitando la tierra, pero no era lo mismo tener en cuenta esa información que mirar a las criaturas en vivo.

—¿Me puedo acercar?— dijo el hombre con total asombro.

Claire miró a uno de los encargados, por un rato se comunicaron con miradas para llegar a una decisión de qué hacer con Grady. Hasta que mandaron a llamar a tres trabajadores más por si acontecía un suceso inesperado y peligroso.

Unos minutos después, Owen Grady estaba frente a una puerta que se abrió lenta. Primero entraron los trabajadores del parque; los velociraptores se hicieron para atrás, excepto uno que tenía la piel demasiado brillante y azulina que lo hacía ver hermoso, más bien, hermosa al ser hembra. Owen se adelantó a los pasos de los encargados y estirando las manos sin miedo, pero si con mucho respeto se fue a presentar a esas criaturas. Los encargados le advirtieron que ese actuar era peligroso, Owen los ignoró.

Claire, la encargada del parque, ya no estaba pendiente de dicha escena, se había retirado a ver unos imperfectos antes de la apertura del parque, así que se perdió cuando Owen le tocó la nariz a uno de esos dinosaurios, y todos le gruñeron para denotar su seriedad ya que el humano invadía su territorio. Owen sonrió y bajó la mano antes que le arrancaran un dedo, ya que con esos colmillos era posible y se salió de la jaula con el resto del personal.

Por un rato, Owen observó a los velociraptores corretear por la pequeña selva que les dispusieron. Alguien le comentó que por un par de semanas se quedarían en esa jaula ya que los pasarían a una más amplia para que tuvieran un hábitat más parecido al suyo. Owen estuvo de acuerdo en parte, ya que el cautiverio no le hacía bien a ninguna clase de ser vivo, y bastante pensativo se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Hay que ponerles nombres.

El encargado de la jaula se le quedó mirando con una ceja alzada al instructor de velociraptores creyéndolo un loco. Esas cosas no eran perritos.

—Por ahora le llamaré a ella— señaló a la velociraptor que momentos antes le encaró al entrar a la jaula —Delta.

Y dicho eso, golpeó el cristal de la jaula y cuando logró capturar la atención de los dinosaurios, les sonrió de lado.


	2. Entre garras

Entre garras

Owen se encontraba a las afueras de su bungaló, bebiendo una cerveza, e ideando un sistema para entrenar a los velociraptores. Estaba de lo más entretenido entre apuntes, que no se dio cuenta de cuando Claire se estacionó y bajó del auto, haciendo bastante ruido por sus tacones que se clavaban en la tierra y destrozaban hojas secas.

Owen se rascó la cabeza y mordisqueó un bolígrafo. Nada de lo enlistado en su cuaderno le parecía correcto, no trataba con perros ni con leones, sino con dinosaurios con instintos bastante feroces.

Claire tosió para hacerse saber, ya que la falta de cuidado del Sr. Grady le irritaba como no tienen idea. Owen giró el rostro pero no le tomó verdadera importancia a Claire, ya que le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y tachó un par de cosas de su lista para continuar con sus planes.

—Sr. Grady, vengo por sus planes de entrenamiento para esas criaturas.

—Llámame Owen y aún los estoy haciendo— Owen levantó la libreta y le mostró una gran cantidad de probables entrenamientos para sus "criaturas". A Claire se le abrieron por completo los ojos por la falta de responsabilidad del hombre por el atraso.

—Un poco más de responsabilidad en sus actos no le caería mal, Sr. Gra… Owen— contestó Claire al alisarse su falda negra de diseñador que le acentuaba aún más lo estilizado de su cuerpo y le brindaba unas piernas más largas.

—Tengo responsabilidad, por eso me tomó mi tiempo y hago lo mejor para que no ocurran accidentes graves en mi área de trabajo— respondió Owen con una sonrisa tranquila.

Claire se enojó por la respuesta que le arrebató el cuaderno para leer lo apuntado. Pero sólo con ver los extraños jeroglíficos con los que redactaba le regresó el material y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que le explicase el contenido de su "plan de entrenamiento para velociraptores". Owen torció la boca, cerró sus apuntes y se metió la libreta en el bolso frontal de su camisa.

—No todos somos un reloj con piernas, Claire— inquirió Owen metiéndose a su bungaló.

—No es que sea un reloj con piernas, me gusta tener mis horarios bien organizados— dijo la mujer al seguirlo a la entrada, quedándose quieta para que la invitasen a pasar.

Owen no la invitó a entrar, pero le dejó la puerta abierta para que se tomara una invitación libre a quedarse afuera o tomar asiento en uno de los sofás llenos de ropa que adornaban la sala. Claire, al ver el desorden dentro de la casa, prefirió quedarse afuera.

—¿Para cuándo tendrá listo mi reporte, Sr. Grady?— Claire le dio la espalda a la puerta, con la piel erizada por la falta de limpieza y bajó los escalones con mucho cuidado.

Owen salió detrás de ella con una nueva cerveza.

—Esta noche, si me aceptas una cena. Quiero comprobar si en realidad no eres un reloj con piernas— Owen abrió la cerveza.

Claire lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con algo de desconfianza ¿ir a cenar con alguien sucio y desgarbado? No, gracias. Owen se dio cuenta de las miradas de Claire, pero siguió hablando:

—Así me podrás criticar el plan y no me quedará de otra que hacerte caso.

Claire, al escuchar eso, pareció convencida de la cena, que respondió:

—Vendré por ti a las ocho. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Owen asintió y regresó al interior de su bungaló. Claire se trepó a su auto para iniciar con el itinerario, pero no, claro que no era un reloj con piernas.


	3. ¿Comer o ser comido?

Capítulo tres: ¿Comer o ser comido?

Owen estaba con tiempo, tanto para ir a cenar con Claire como para estar pendiente de las velociraptores. Se dispuso a dividir bien sus horarios, para no crearle una embolia a su jefa, y no después de una invitación que le costó sacarle. Sería divertido ver como reacomodaba todas sus citas y que apuntase a las ocho de la noche dentro de su agenda: "Cena con Sr. Grady, estar en su bungaló una hora antes para llegar al restaurante a la hora pactada." Era un pensamiento absurdo dentro de la cabeza de Owen, pero con lo que iba conociendo a Claire, creyó la idea posible. La imagen mental le causó risa.

Antes de salir de casa, Owen se alistó para el trabajo. Se puso las bermudas de mezclilla en color gris, algo percudidas por el exceso de uso, también una camisa de un azul oscuro de mangas cortas, y encima de esta, un chaleco negro donde guardaba el celular como los premios Delta, Blue, Charlie y Echo. No sé olvidó de las botas para evitarse resbalones, no quería verse como tonto cuando trataba de ocupar el puesto de alfa dentro de la manada. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó una mochila que dejaba siempre sobre el sillón de la sala, y salió de su hogar, para treparse a una motocicleta e irse directo a su área de trabajo.

Todo se veía en orden dentro de la jaula. Owen dio las buenas tardes a sus compañeros de trabajo y un gran apretón de manos a su amigo Barry, que apenas se unía al entrenamiento de las velociraptores.

—¿Noticias en el paraíso?— comentó Owen al poner una clave para ir al interior de una jaula, que tenía como división unos barrotes, donde al entrar, dejó la mochila colgada en un perchero sobre la pared.

—Ninguna novedad, Owen— respondió Barry con una gran sonrisa.

—Vamos bien— dijo Owen al entrar al hábitat de sus niñas, mostrando respeto y decisión.

Barry solía observarlo con detenimiento, por si alguna emergencia acontecía de repente. Esto se debía al juego brusco de las criaturas que aún no llegaban a los 50 centímetros de alto, aún eran unos cachorros de dinosaurio. Pero los juegos bruscos entre Delta y Blue causaban cierto temor cuando las hermanas no se quitaban los colmillos del cuello.

—Con cuidado, amigo— sugirió Barry, quedándose en el interior de la prejaula, sosteniendo los barrotes.

—Si lo tengo con Claire— contestó el entrenador de las velociraptores, encogiéndose de hombros y dispuesto a iniciar con su trabajo.

Barry negó con la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa que dejaba entrever su dentadura blanca, comunicó la confianza a su amigo, y en su valor para dedicarse a este singular empleo.

De una de las bolsas de su chaleco, Owen sacó unas castañuelas para comunicarse con la manada. Apretando varias veces los artefactos que daban con precisión entre sus dedos, para dar aviso que estaba en el lugar.

Las velociraptores se encontraban en el fondo de la jaula, escondidas entre la maleza de plantas y árboles que decoraban su falso ecosistema. Owen no se confiaba del tamaño de las criaturas, debido a que sus colmillos ya contaban con el filo necesario para desgarrarle la carne y no le apetecía llegar a casa con algunas puntadas para asegurar sus pensamientos. Fue cuando unos pasos apresurados le obligaron a concentrarse; las velociraptores venían a toda prisa, quebrando ramas y empujando arbustos con sus mandíbulas decoradas de colmillos largos y puntiagudos. La manada avisaba de su llegada con unos sonidos secos y arrastrados, siendo una especie de estornudos muy agresivos. Owen sonrió de lado y se inclinó al frente con las manos elevadas, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se unían al ritmo de su respiración; necesitaba estar calmo y era algo que siempre lograba. Era raro verlo fuera de su porte de seguridad y decisión.

Blue, como su nombre lo decía, tenía la piel escamosa con brillos azulinos que le daban más apariencia y elegancia, que al asomarse primero entre las hierbas, hizo que Owen frunciera el ceño, porqué detrás de ella, apareció con los ojos amarillentos y furiosos, Delta, quien era la segunda a cargo cuando Owen no se encontraba. Delta, enojada por no ir al frente de la carrera, se abalanzó sobre Blue, mordiéndole el cuello.

—¡No!— gritó Owen al momento de la agresión de Delta sobre Blue. No se trataban de juegos, sino de un verdadero daño.

Barry quien se encontraba observando el entrenamiento como todos los días, abrió por completo los ojos y se apresuró a meter las claves para abrir la jaula. No se podían quedarse sin una de las velociraptores o tendrían problemas con los de arriba. Pero en realidad, eso no le preocupó, sino que Owen, por su carácter se metiera en plena disputa de las dos hembras.

—Owen ¡Espera!— Barry tecleaba con rapidez la clave. Sin embargo, su desespero le hacía fallar con la secuencia de números.

Era claro que Owen no escuchaba a Barry, ya que se encontraba rodeado ahora por Charlie y Echo que abrían los hocicos mostrando sus colmillos y lengua. Owen sabía que ellas dos no lo iban a atacar mientras mostrase una gran parte de sus nervios de acero. Lo hizo para hacerlas retroceder, apretando sus castañuelas. Charlie y Echo regresaron a la maleza, un problema menos estaba resuelto. Ahora, el problema de importancia era quitar a Delta del cuello de Blue.

Blue chillaba con fuerza y usaba sus garras para clavárselas a su hermana en la espina dorsal. Delta no parecía sentir dolor, al contrario, esta clase de resistencia la ponía más agresiva y mordía con más severidad a Blue.

—¡No!— repitió Owen al agarrar a Delta por el cráneo, aprovechando que la criatura aún era pequeña y su fuerza aún no lo sobrepasaba.

—¡No lo hagas, Owen!— la voz de Barry ahora se escuchó dentro del hábitat de la manada, mientras sus botas resonaban en la tierra al correr.

Pero Delta fue más rápida que Owen. La velociraptor, al sentir la intervención de un tercero, sacó sus colmillos del cuello de Blue y estiró su cuello a las manos de Owen, mordiéndole tres dedos, dejándole sin alguna herida al meñique y al pulgar. Owen retiró la mano a tiempo antes de que Delta se quedase prendada de sus falanges. El entrenador de velociraptores no gritó, sólo miró como sus dedos sangraban. Esto le enojó bastante, ya que había cometido un error y otro sería injustificable.

—¡Delta!— Owen se escuchó fuerte y claro, que Barry de lo más impresionado por su voz de mando se quedó quieto frente de él, como si le hubiesen llamado la atención por algo que hizo mal.

Owen volvió apretar las castañuelas y repitió la acción de sujetar a Delta por el cráneo. La velociraptor, al darse cuenta que su alfa la sujetaba, se puso tiesa, ya que el instinto le hizo creer que le harían daño. No fue así, Owen sólo la separó de Blue y con las castañuelas y varias señales, le ordenó a Delta que se fuera con sus hermanas. Delta lo comprendió al instante y sus pasos se perdieron entre las plantas y los árboles.

Blue yacía mal trecha sobre la tierra, se le veía la mordida sangrándole por el cuello. Owen tenía una cara de suma tristeza que torció los labios hacía abajo. Sus ojos querían llorar, pero no se atrevió a derramar ninguna lágrima. Su reacción fue quitarse el chaleco, y envolver a Blue entre sus ropas.

Barry miraba los dedos de la mano derecha de su amigo, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las heridas, sacó una radio de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y llamó a unos médicos, tanto para Owen como para Blue que chillaba muy bajo.

—¿Nunca aprendes, verdad?— Barry tomó a Blue y le entregó un pañuelo a Owen.

—No, nunca aprendo— dijo Owen al limpiarse la sangre de sus nudillos mordisqueados.

Barry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y ambos hombres entraron de nuevo a la prejaula.

Pocos minutos después, a Owen le curaban las heridas de los dedos y a Blue la llevaban a curación en el interior del parque.


	4. El Alfa

Autor: Me he tardado casi más de medio año en actualizar, lo cual no tiene perdón. En caso de que lo sigan leyendo, muchas gracias y en caso de aparecer nuevos lectores, igual 3.

Capítulo IV: El alfa

Owen regresó a su bungaló una hora antes para la salida con Claire. Su mano derecha estaba vendada y algunos de sus dedos no tenían movilidad por las heridas. Ante el vértigo de la situación, el dolor no apareció enseguida, esto le hizo pensar que sus heridas no eran tan graves. Le faltaba piel en los nudillo, y sino fuera por sus reacciones rápidas, pudo haber perdido el meñique. Sin embargo, durante la curación, todo salió perfecto. Ahora sentía malestar en la mano, y tontamente, se creía boxeador por la forma del vendaje. No perdía el humor con nada.

Owen estaba más preocupado por la situación de las velociraptores que de sus propias marcas de guerra. Antes de retirarse de las instalaciones, se quedó un rato con los encargados de registrar el comportamiento de las criaturas. Le explicaron acerca del instinto de dominación en la manada, y que el comportamiento dentro de la misma podría mejorar por su intervención en la pelea. Owen, oficialmente, se transformó en el alfa. A cualquier hombre le llenaba de orgullo tal título. También le comentaron del estado de salud de Blue, la herida no era tan profunda y que estaría en observación por algunos días hasta que les dieran el aviso de regresarla a la jaula. Eran órdenes más precisas de los altos mandos de no dejar a los raptores tanto tiempo en su hábitat, por ese miedo de las grandes empresas a perder sus inversiones. A Owen se le hizo estúpido, ya que confiaba en el instinto de supervivencia de sus niñas.

—¿Y que nos pondremos hoy para asombrar a Claire?— dijo Owen al irse quitando las prendas de trabajo, todas llenas de tierra y con rastros de sangre por el suceso en la mañana.

Con cierta curiosidad, revisó su armario. Para el sitio en el que vivían y las temperaturas veraniegas de casi todo el año, no contaba con una vestimenta decente y que vaya de acorde a los gustos de Claire. Pero estaba seguro que en su armario tendría alguna vestimenta para demostrar que era una persona con buen gusto o que al menos, intentaba tenerlo.

Recordó que tenía un cajón que jamás revisaba. Estaba hasta el final de armario, oculto entre bermudas y camisas desgastadas por su trabajo rudo. Al quitar las camisas, encontró una con algunas mordidas, ya no recordaba cuál de las velociraptores le había demostrado tanto cariño. Levantó una ceja y la lanzó a la cama. Abrió aquel cajón, encontró las camisas blancas de vestir, un par de corbatas y un pantalón negro de tela de pana. Era algo. Owen tomó una de las camisas, una de las corbatas en color negro y el pantalón.

—Voy a parecer mesero— dijo Owen riéndose.

Owen terminó de arreglarse quince minutos antes de la llegada en extremo puntual de Claire. Mientras tanto, movía su mano lastimaba para que circule la sangre.

Dos minutos antes de las ocho, Owen escuchó el carro de Claire estacionarse frente a su bungaló. En un acto de necedad, revisó su reloj y prestó atención a todo lo que ocurría afuera de su casa. Escuchó el taconeo de la mujer, le gustaba el ritmo de sus pasos sobre las hojas secas que caían alrededor, luego, los tres pasos que tenían que dar para subir los escalones, y después se creó el silencio. Sabía el motivo, faltaba casi medio minuto para que fueran las ocho. Owen sonreía bastante y negaba. Claire no era un reloj con piernas, era un reloj haciéndose pasar por un humano.

Sin hacer ruido, Owen se paró frente a la puerta y sujetó el pogo. A las ocho en punto, Claire tocaba. Owen le abrió enseguida, no la invitó a pasar porque supuso que la mujer ya tenía un horario para llegar al restaurante de su elección. No la veía comiendo hot dogs en alguna esquina, él lo hacía seguido, con Barry.

—Sr. Grady, me asombra— Claire analizó a Owen del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Estaba sorprendida por el cambio y de verlo ¿limpio? Le gustó que su cabello estuviera peinado y que mostrase brillo, por un instante pensó en olerlo para saber que marca de shampú usaba. La camisa blanca, vaya, tenía algunas arrugas pero no era la típica con sudor y tierra que solía usar. La corbata negra le daba cierto encanto e iba bien con los pantalones y los zapatos lustrados. Claire se preguntó cómo serían sus calcetines y si combinarían con el resto de la vestimenta del Sr. Grady. Era una obsesiva. Su inspección terminó cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el vendaje de la mano derecha.

—¿Qué le ocurrió en la mano?— Claire la señaló y vio con bastante preocupación a Owen.

Owen estaba petrificado. Como cualquier alfa estaba destanteado ante la presencia de la hembra dominante. Se sintió como un león que es derrotado por su reina por sus agallas en la caza. Tragó saliva, no se esperaba verla tan despapanante, y eso que estaba acostumbrado a sus perfectas vestimentas de mujer de negocios. No era igual. Claire traía el mismo peinado, pero la ropa era sensual y le robaba el aire al entrenador de raptores. El escote en V del vestido blanco de tela suave, con aquel collar de perlas cayendo de su cuello estilizado y descansando sobre sus notorias pero besables… ¿besables? ¡Sí, besables clavículas! Los tacones eran del mismo color, pero un poco más altos, casi la podía mirar directo a los ojos sin tener que inclinar el rostro. Owen suspiró sonriendo como idiota.

—Bonito vestido blanco, Claire— comentó Owen y luego levantó su mano herida. —Gajes del oficio, pero nada que no se pueda controlar— respondió sin preocupación.

—Es color hueso— Claire lo corrigió y se atrevió a ver la mano de cerca. Le dio algunas palmadas de consuelo, miró la hora y se dio la vuelta. —Se nos hace tarde— dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacía su auto.

Owen se quedó quieto en el pórtico de su hogar.

—Ay, Sr. Grady, digo Owen ¿todo está bien? ¿No te dio miedo?— Owen hizo una voz chillona imitando a Claire y la siguió. Si, esa mujer era una especie de máquina controladora del tiempo.


	5. ¿Cena o Trabajo?

**Capítulo V: ¿Cena o trabajo?**

Dentro del carro no se desarrolló ninguna conversación. Owen miraba el paisaje y Claire estaba atenta con respetar todos los señalamientos de tránsito, y de ir a una velocidad considerable para llegar a la cita. Owen se impacientaba, era más fácil tratar con las velociraptores que con una mujer obsesa, y de corazón minúsculo como para no preocuparse por las heridas de su mano. Eso lo frustró, creyó que iba a recibir algún mimo, pero ni siquiera consiguió un halago verdadero por vestirse con ropa adecuada.

Se perdió la tensión cuando llegaron al sitio. Owen decidió no hacerse de ilusiones al pretender que estaban en una cita; ya tenía mucho que agradecer que le hubiera aceptado una noche. Sin embargo, pensó que si quería obtener algo más que "Muy bien, Sr. Grady" tenía que sacar a la luz su comportamiento de hombre orgulloso de su apariencia.

Owen bajó de primero del auto y con rapidez fue abrirle la puerta a Claire. Ella le sonrió de lado, pero su sonrisa no contenía una sensación agradable, parecía más una instructora de manejo que va verificando que todo saliera de acuerdo a las leyes.

—Muchas gracias— Claire dijo y no permitió que Owen le diera la mano para que saliera del auto. Se escudó al sujetar su bolso, y bajó con elegancia, estirando las piernas y sacando el resto del cuerpo como si le fueran a calificar como abandonase el carro.

Owen no dijo nada, pero si le dedicó unas cuantas muecas cuando ella se adelantó en sus pasos. Increíble, pasaba la mitad del día entrenando dinosaurios y no podía hacer nada para hallarle el punto a una mujer. Barry tendría mucho con que reírse, cuando le contase la salida, sí es que no lo mandaban a casa por sujetar mal una cuchara. Tenía fe que su control con los detalles no fuera tan exagerado, ya que no tenía idea para que usar tantas cucharas si con una podía abrir hasta su cerveza.

—Sr. Grady, tenemos que entrar juntos al restaurante— Claire lo esperó en la puerta. Que magnífica apariencia transmitía a las mujeres que pasaban a su lado que la observaban con envidia.

Owen se sintió orgulloso, ser el macho alfa -de algo o lo que sea- le hinchó el pecho de felicidad y se acercó a Claire, aceptando de momento, su carácter reacio.

Entraron juntos, pero Claire pronto se alejó para encargarse de los asuntos de la reservación, y de analizar de que la mesa estuviera colocada de acuerdo a sus indicaciones. Increíble, esa mujer era líder de cualquier sitio y sus reglas se debían respetar aunque no fueran primordiales. Owen, no se lo diría, pero le gustaba ese dominio para la situación, pero sufría de doble moral con lo absoluta que se mostraba con sus desiciones. No cualquiera contaba con el carácter para decir lo que le gusta, Claire era un porcentaje escaso donde sus decisiones eran más importantes que otras cosas. Verdadero valor, que si no se usaba bien, caía en egocentrismo.

Owen hizo su siguiente movimiento: jalar la silla de Claire cuando se fuera a sentar. No le dio tiempo, el mesero se encargó de la hazaña. Lo trágico fue que el desconocido si recibió un agradecimiento ¿y él qué? bien, gracias ¡De paso tenía los dedos mordisqueados! Respiró profundo, no se iba a enojar por cosas tan simples.

—Muy bien, Sr. Grady— Claire inició la plática y se acomodó una servilleta sobre el regazo. No leyó el menú ni encargó nada; el mesero ya conocía su rutina que se dedicó a esperar la orden de su acompañante. —Ya me conocen en el sitio, elija lo que se le antoje para cenar.

—Hem...— Owen abrió la carta leyéndola con rapidez. No le gustó como se tornaba la situación, que suspiró cerrando el menú. —Regrese luego, me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma— este reclamo fue para Claire que le consumía su buena paciencia.

El mesero asintió y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

Ahora sí, Owen tuvo tiempo de admirar el sitio en el que se encontraban. No era un caballo que avanza sin fijarse en sus alrededores. Le gustaba apreciar el decorado y ser más conciente de todo, no vivía a la carrera como su compañera. Notó que el lugar era demasiado claro: empapelado en color hueso, ya no cometería el mismo error dos veces de equivocar el blanco con un blanco algo sucio. Le gustó la araña que colgaba sobre ellos, de color dorado con piedras que se dejaban caer como si fuera lluvia. El lugar tenía poca gente, pero dentro de nada, estaba seguro que se llenaría. Los restaurantes cuentan con ese don. Era de esperarse, todo el lugar albergaba elegancia y pulcritud, el mundo de Claire distaba mucho del suyo, pero era divertido hacer cosas nuevas. En el bungalo se dedicaría a jugar xbox y a beber cerveza, sino, a recrear otro plan para la crianza de los velociraptores.

—Ya que estamos en el lugar correcto, hableme de su accidente— Claire observó la venda y alzó una ceja como si fuera más una curiosidad que algo grave.

Owen, por la sorpresa, tartamudeó. Fue un acto inesperado, pensó que era una máquina de tiempo especializada en la manipulación, en lugar de una mujer con sentimientos ocasionales. Owen le acercó la mano para que viera que el daño era tolerable.

—Delta se puso territorial, y al querer separarla de su hermana, me atacó. Su mordida es veloz, casi ni sentí nada; se lo agradezco a la adrenalina. Pero es interesante, cuando llegue a su madurez, podrá desgarrar huesos con facilidad— Owen comentó animado, amaba su trabajo y estaba seguro de que lograría algo con las raptores. En eso se parecía a Claire, los dos eran responsables dentro de su rublo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, atenta a la historia, pero, intrínsecamente, aterrada. Ella no sabría que hacer a primera instancia si una criatura le atacase, además, no tenía la paciencia para convivir con seres vivos que no fueran humanos. Era hermética y demasiado limpia, que vivía con el terror de tener un gato y le dejase pelo en la ropa. Tampoco odiaba a los animales, pero se conocía y lo más correcto es que no tuviera una mascota.

—Sr. Grady.

—Owen.

—Esta bien, Owen, ya que hablamos de la criaturas, quisiera que me ponga al tanto de ellas.

Era de esperarse, esto no era una cita, era un modo elegante de tratar temas del parque. Owen torció la boca, estaba resignado a no llegar a nada más que no fuera una relación de trabajo. Era una lastima que le gustase el reloj con piernas.

—Blue se encuentra...— Owen no terminó la frase, su teléfono sonó. Por petición de los encargados del parque, tenía que mantenerlo encendido por si algo acontecía con las velociraptores.

Owen se levantó, y se fue a hablar alejado de la mesa. Dicho comportamiento hizo que Claire se enojara, siendo muy egoísta, porque ella solía responder las llamadas en cualquier sitio y momento. Una paranoica laboral.

—No me puedo quedar, es Barry. Delta sigue agresiva, ha atacado a uno de los becarios. No es nada grave— habló preocupado.

—¿Disculpa?— Claire se puso de pie, enojada por la falta de respeto al abandonar una cena que aún no daba inicio.

—También trabajo— Owen argumentó al ver el comportamiento de Claire.

—Está bien, retirese.

Owen ya no supo si la mujer dijo algo más, al abandonar el restaurante se remangó la camisa y se deshizo del nudo de la corbata. No era lo suyo verse tan elegante. Tenía que controlar a Delta y encargarse del chico. Su trabajo era que sus niñas aprendieran control y por lo ocurrido en el día, se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba mucho que poner en riesgo para lograrlo.


	6. Mordidas

**Autor:**

Se han agregado un par de lectores más, que genial :3

¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: El inicio de la tensión**

* * *

La salida de Owen del restaurante ameritaba una digna ovación de pie. Caminó un par de calles en busca de una avenida para pedir un taxi, y esquivó unas cuantas personas que lo miraron con miedo, traía el enojo tatuado en el rostro. Su ira se percibía a varios metros de distancia, por el modo tan particular de juntar las cejas. Claire no tenía respeto por la vida, todas las criaturas del parque tenían un número de serie y eran tratadas como atracciones para ganar dinero. ¿Acaso no tenía familia? Era demasiado parca, un poco más de tacto y amabilidad la volverían más soportable.

El celular volvió a sonar, de nuevo era Barry, las cosas se ponían graves para que no dejase de timbrarle. Owen respondió: —Estoy en camino— fue la respuesta y colgó la llamada. Gracias a Claire su paciencia estaba extinta. Barry no se merecía aquel trato, era su mejor amigo y lo apoyaba en el entrenamiento de los raptores. Llegando se disculparía y cuando todos los problemas estuvieran olvidados y al menos, en pausa, le invitaría a una cerveza. La mejor decisión del mundo: olvidarse de las mujeres por una buena temporada. Un auto familiar se estacionó frente a él, cuando el cristal se bajó, se asomó Claire inclinándose al frente. El escote de su vestido hizo que se le vieran los senos. Owen se fijó en ellos, era una lástima que estuviera enojado: aquella imagen no le causó nada; se maldijo.

—Sr. Grady. Lo pensé bien y como encargada del parque, mi deber es llevarlo a las instalaciones— la mujer abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo invitó a trepar al auto.

Owen no era un hombre terco, era práctico y llegaría más rápido con Claire. Podía entrar directo a la zona de los raptores donde un taxista tenía denegado el acceso. Sólo por ahorro de tiempo ¡Por los dioses, ya pensaba como esa desquiciada! Se trepó al auto. —Gracias, Claire—Owen dijo sin darle la cara, no le agradaba cuando sonaba como una máquina contestadora.

—Déjeme decirle que no me pareció correcto que me abandonase— Claire cambió su tono y sin darle tiempo a Owen de justificarse, arrancó el auto y se puso en marcha al parque.

—¿Qué me dices?—Owen respiró profundo, ¿esto no era en serio? ¿Lo estaba llevando al parque para reclamarle sus "escasos modales"? El hombre puso una cara de sorpresa y dejó que su espalda se resbalara en el asiento.—Claire, Delta atacó a uno de los chicos— tenía que controlarse, no le iba a levantar la voz a una obsesiva-compulsiva.

Claire lo miró de reojo y alzó el cuello, era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte, las cosas se hacían a su modo. Por esa parte de su persona es que tenía un cargo tan importante en Jurassic World.

—Perdone, Sr. Grady. Somos de áreas totalmente distintas y los accidentes de trabajo son cosa del seguro. Está estipulado que todos nuestros trabajadores tengan servicio médico y reparación en gastos ¿para que preocuparnos?— Claire lo decía en serio, como no tenía nada que ver con esas personas no le costaba nada el lavarse las manos y seguir con su vida.

—¿Piensas antes de hablar?—Owen la encaró con cara de "¿qué diablos dices?" —si fuera algunos de tus parientes no estarías tan calmada—para tranquilizarse se dedicó a ver el paisaje mientras llegaban al parque.

* * *

Barry esperaba a su compañero en el estacionamiento. Se tragó las bromas su amigo por no tenerle confianza a Claire. Tosió de la sorpresa de que llegasen juntos. Cuando Owen bajó del vehículo, azotó la puerta.

—¡Sr. Grady, no es ningún cavernícola para tales escenas!—Claire alzó la voz y avanzó a la entrada del área.

—¡Llámame Owen!—el entrenador le habló del mismo modo y un silencio incómodo hizo que Barry mirase el suelo; el pobre hombre no quería ser parte de una pelea de parejas... Lo peor, es que ni llegaban a eso.

—Barry.

—Owen.

—¿Qué sucedió? Ponme al tanto mientras vamos a la enfermería—Owen se remangó la camisa y se abrió unos cuantos botones, más fuera de lugar por su apariencia no se podía sentir. De paso, Claire lo presionaba porque sus pasos se escuchaban detrás. —¿No tienes que pulir el escritorio de tu oficina?— dijo sin bajar el ritmo de sus pasos, no iba a soportar que Claire se metiese en los problemas de su territorio.

—Ya se lo dije "Owen", como encargada del parque también me importan estos incidentes—Claire sacó el celular y empezó a dar claves al centro de control.

—¡¿Ahora resulta?!— Owen se detuvo, explotando por el estrés que esa mujer le creaba.

La pareja se detuvo y se encararon. Macho y hembra alfa a punto de pelear por quien debería gobernar la manada. La tensión engrosó la densidad del aire. Owen apretó los puños, no golpearía a una mujer, era el enojo que le comprimía los órganos: le urgía gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la encargada del parque. Claire mostró su elegancia al desviarle la mirada y se acomodó el flequillo de su cabello colorado.

—Por Dios— Barry empujó a Owen para que continuase andando. —Un chico se desangra...

Owen sintió un enorme remordimiento al traer los problemas de su vida personal al trabajo. Le asintió a su compañero y ya no se ocupó en la presencia de Claire; se puso en su rol de entrenador de velociraptores.

* * *

Los tres entraron en la zona médica. Era una habitación alargada de paredes blancas, las camas de hospital del mismo color y los muebles de metal pegados a la pared y su temperatura rozaba los quince grados. Claire resintió lo frío de la habitación por su vestido que le descubría los hombros. La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y buscó con la mirada al becario.

—¿Y el pasante?— Claire comentó sin perder la autoridad.

Owen giró los ojos, esa mujer con tal de no perder el estilo correría en tacones aunque la estuviera persiguiendo un tiranosaurio.

—En la parte trasera—Barry se adelantó para que lo siguiesen. No era necesario, el área era rectangular y el médico con la enfermera se veían en el fondo.

—Ten—Owen se quitó la camisa, debajo tenía una sport blanca para que no se notase con la camisa. Él podría soportar la temperatura por su entrenamiento y sólo estarían un rato mientras les explicaban el accidente del chico.

Claire se hizo a la desentendida y continúo avanzando. Owen se ofendió, eso le pasaba por ser amable; la cosa no terminó allí, por su cuenta le puso la camisa, colgándoselo por sus hombros sin decirle nada.

La mujer detuvo su caminar para acomodarse el gesto de amabilidad de un modo presentable, dándole estilo a una simple camisa a que pareciera un chaleco que combinase con su vestido. La presentación era todo para ella.

—Ahora sí, Barry, explícame lo que pasó—Owen miraba la mano del chico y pidiéndole permiso al médico, se dispuso a analizar la mordida. —Es increíble...— comentó asombrado. —Es demasiado profunda para tratarse de un cachorro.

—Creo que por tu comentario, el niño ya no va a regresar a trabajar—Barry negó divertido.

—Lo siento, ¿hem...?— Owen no pudo sentir más vergüenza, no sabía el nombre del muchacho herido.

—Matt...— comunicó el muchacho, todavía estaba asustado.

—Sr. Grady informe lo...— Claire no terminó de hablar, su mirada se detuvo en la mano de Matt. Cómo aún no estaba vendada, vio una costura que cubría toda la palma y como las ropas del chico estaban empapadas de su propia sangre. No sólo eso, la cara compungida del joven, el rastro de sus lágrimas y lo rojo de sus mejillas por soportar el dolor a la curación.

—Tenemos que trasladarlo a un hospital— comunicó el médico —No es una herida grave, pero necesita observación. Cuando le separaron al animal de la mano, sus mismos colmillos le rasgaron la piel, es como si se hubiera lastimado con un cristal. No es profundo, pero hay que tener cuidado con la herida.

Claire se tapó la boca, su reacción fue exagerada y se dio la media vuelta. Barry y Owen se miraron entre ellos; lo que tenían que soportar de la encargada.

—No muchos pueden decir que sobrevivieron a la mordida de un velociraptor— Owen le dio una palmada en el hombro al chico, logrando que al fin sacase una sonrisa. —Tengo que ir por Delta, gracias por su trabajo.

—Eso fue rápido—dijo Barry al seguir a su estilo de trabajo, no podían quedarse quietos.

La mujer se encontraba sentada en una de las camillas, evitando un posible mareo. Los hombres le pasaron de largo, no era necesaria para ninguno de los movimientos, eran los encargados y con ellos bastaba para solucionar el problema de Matt.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?— Owen retomó el tema.

—Vamos al cuarto de cámaras. Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—¿Disculpen?— Claire se metió en medio de los dos hombres. —¿La violencia por parte de las criaturas en que perjudica a la próxima inauguración del parque?— preguntó con su tono de mando.

—Claire, no es el momento para tus cosas empresariales—Owen se le plantó.

—Sr. Grady, mis "cosas empresariales" le dan trabajo. Así que llevenme con ustedes al cuarto de vigilancia.

Owen suspiró y Barry apresuró el paso. No tenían opción, por sus métodos, Claire los supervisaría. Qué noche más larga...


End file.
